Infatuation
by iggycakes
Summary: Wally thinks Rob and Batman are kind of way too close. Jealousy maybe? Wally/Dick-with a side dish of Supey being Supey.


**Author's Note:**

Uh, no I'm not sure what the hell this is either. I'm still trying to figure out the characterization here. I think I may have made Rob a little too uptight in this one- but he's 13 so I figured he'd be kind of freaked if Wally started putting the moves on him. Also, I'm kind of going with this headcanon where Wally isn't actually fully aware of his infatuation? I don't know, bro. I'm still working with this here.

So here we go: Mainly, Wally/Rob-along with Supey being Supey and a mentioned Bats.

I should write a Supey/Rob next.

* * *

**Infatuation**

-0-

Robin was in the other room contacting Batman. Nothing suspicious. Happened all the time, after all. They were partners. Even with Young Justice and all, Rob still helped Bats keep Gotham safe and stuff. Of course, yup, he was mister talented intelligent (not mention pretty, er, handsome) Robin. The Wonder Boy! -Definitely not ranting here. Rob was always doing _something _of some relative importance.

Wally, meanwhile, was loafing in the living room with Superboy (who was looking at a vogue magazine with a weird curiousity). "Don't you think Batman and Robin are kind of way too close?"

"No," Superboy replied without much interest. He was too busy trying to figure out why women wore such elaborate clothing. It didn't look very practical.

"How long have they been talking now? Ugh," The redhead complained.

"Hey Supey, let's play video games! Come on! I'm so bored!" Wally jumped to the other couch where Supey was.

"Why are you even looking at this anyway?" He demanded, taking the magazine. He turned it to a page and whistled. "Damn,"

"I was looking at that."

"And now I'm looking at it." Wally answered dryly. "So video games?"

"I'll break the remote."

"Oh right,"

Depressed once again, the science kid returned the magazine and slouched on the couch; his back leaning on Supey's shoulder. He would have stayed home if he knew Rob was going to neglect him like this. Plus, M'Gann wasn't around either.

"Oh Wally, when did you get here?" Robin greeted, coming from the other room.

"DUDE," Wally exclaimed. "_Two _hours ago. Just how long were you talking to Bats anyway? Doesn't he have better things to do?"

Robin raised a brow. "Uh well, we had things to discuss."

"For _that _long?"

"What's his deal anyway?" Robin asked, looking at Supey who obviously didn't want anything to do with the quarrel.

The clone shrugged. "Think he felt neglected."

"Hey! Don't phrase it like that! I was just bored."

"Right,"

-0-

After dealing with Wally's sour mood, Robin had finally managed to convince to him lighten up and play a few rounds of Marvel vs. Capcom 3.

"Why are we even playing this game?" Wally said after his fifth loss.

"Because it's new and looks great on this TV."

"That's not what I meant."

Robin gave his friend a straight look. "It's Marvel, isn't it?"

"Dude no! I have nothing against them."

"So what? You've been weird since earlier man."

Wally shrugged and turned to look behind him. Supey seemed to have fallen asleep. Which was good. Considering the topic he was intending on bringing up. "What's up with you and Batman anyway?"

Robin didn't seem to understand. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Wally struggled with his words. "You guys are awfully... I don't know."

"Dude, what the hell are you implying?"

The redhead flushed. "No, I mean. It's just. I don't... like, I... You know?"

"No, I don't know." Robin replied, with a strangely strict tone. "What goes on between me and Batman is...well, it's between the both of us. Why are you butting in?"

Wally shrugged. He didn't really understand it himself. He was just kind of... frustrated? Before he knew in, he was closing in on his smaller friend. Robin, intimidated by the weird atmosphere, moved back a bit, but his movement were stopped by the table. "Wally? Seriously dude, you're freaking me out."

As if in a trance, Robin found himself frozen and unable to move. Wally, as if in the same trance, reached out for Rob's sunglasses and pulled them off. The shorter boy's gorgeous blue eyes blinked at him in complete shock.

All Wally could think was _wow._

Then, the trance passed and Robin grabbed his glasses and jumped back behind the couch where Supey was sleeping in an acrobatic way. Wally stood up as well.

"What was that for!" Robin shouted, putting his glasses back on.

"S-sorry, I didn't..." Wally apologized quickly, unable to think of anything else to say. He breathe in, trying to regain composure. "Dude, you're such a pretty boy."

Rob smacked his forehead. "Batman would have my head for this, if he found out."

"I won't tell!"

"You better not!" The Boy Wonder shouted, walking out of the room with a stomp.

Wally watched as his supposed best friend walked out of room, completely bewildered by the influx of feelings running through him at the moment.

Supey yawned, having been woken up by Robin's shouting. He groggily looked at Wally and raised a brow. "What happened?"

"Not sure..."

And then, Wally discovered the meaning of first love.

_end_


End file.
